Hunted By the Huntress
by Passionate Romantic1989
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't human. She tries to live her life the best she can when she's not running from something. What she didn't expect was to find love. What happens when Rosalie gets caught in the middle? Femslash, OOC, AU, Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan isn't human. She tries to live her life the best she can when she's not running from something. That's nothing new; what she didn't expect was to find love. What happens when Rosalie gets caught in the middle?**

**Chapter 1**

_California, 2011_

_Isabella's POV:_

It was a dark and cold night. The city was loud and obnoxious. The lights of buildings, small and tall alike were basically the only source of light. I looked up at the dark sky and saw bright stars glittering the sky. The sound of honking cars and people yelling in celebration brought a wave of irritation through me. I didn't understand why; it never has before.

I walked down the sidewalk, passing by people shoving each other. Idiots. What if they push their friends off to the road? They would be scraping their friend off the pavement. I never understood teenagers. I was always more mature than people my own age.

I started to walk by a man sitting on the sidewalk, huddled in a blanket. I stopped and thought for a second before going back. I lean down and hand him a twenty. "Take care of yourself." I said softly. He was very grateful and proceeded to hug me.

I proceeded on my way, deep in thought. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I failed to listen to a nearby oncoming car. It honked and on its way, splashed water from the ground and onto me. "I hate this place." I muttered, shaking the water off me.

I took a few steps and a man in a black trench coat walked up to me and whispered, "Want to have fun?"

I looked at him in disgust, "No, thank you."

I sidestepped him but he grabbed my arm, "How about something to ease your mind?" He asked, holding a tiny baggie with what looked like snow in it. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it _isn't_ snow.

I became aggravated and my patience was wearing thin. "Listen, I already told you no. If you pursue me any more, I will be forced to-"

I was cut off mid sentence by a voice coming from behind me. "Hey! You two!"

I looked behind me and saw a cop walking towards us. When my head was turned, I felt something touch my pocket. I whipped my head and saw the man trying to put the drugs into my pocket and this pissed me off. Without thinking, I pushed him back with not much force but he went flying back anyway. He landed in a nearby fountain. I couldn't help it; the expression on his face as he was falling down was too much for me. I ended up laughing.

"Hey!" The cop grabbed my hands and brought them together behind my back.

* * *

><p>The cop ended up taking us both to jail. The man decided to press charges for assault. Luckily the man didn't get away scot free and the cop ended up going to jail for drug possession, distribution of drugs, etc. I was sitting in the police car waiting for the arrival. It took everything I had not to kick the man's ass sitting beside me. He was being belligerent, whining and complaining. The only person that should be upset here, is me.<p>

We arrived at the station and another cop opened my door and allowed me to get out. The man sitting beside me decided not to get out and instead put up a fight. "Feel free to tase him. I didn't see anything." I said.

I allowed the officer to hold my cuffs and guided me inside while a couple of officers still tried to get the man to cooperate.

I walked in through the sliding doors and was met with loud chatter and occasional screams. My nose crinkled. The smell in here was rank. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Please put your items on the counter." An officer said.

She unhooked me and I took off my jewelry. "Please be careful with those. They are very important. Especially this." I said, holding up my beautiful ring band. It was silver and shiny with carved flowers and vines around it. In the center, there was a large "I".

"We will don't worry. They are safe." Another cop said. She looked at it and smiled, "Wow. Your jewelry is beautiful. And it looks old."

I nodded. "Yeah. They are all pretty old."

"Where did you get it?" She asked, putting them in a bag.

"I- It's been passed down." I cringed. I was terrible at lying. Luckily, they didn't pry. She put the cuffs back on.

"Okay, why don't you come over here." She said. She led me to another area and I faced the wall.

"Please spread your feet for me." She said. I looked at her and it wasn't the same cop. This was a different one. This one had her blond hair up, tan skin, lightly built, she was smiling and she had a gentle tone. It was easy to see that she was an attractive woman.

"Before I begin, is there anything you have on you that I should know about? Any knives, needles-" She asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm clean." I answered politely. She cast me an admiring stare.

I did as she asked and started searching for any contraband on me. She touched places that I preferred to be left untouched. I didn't want to get excited so I concentrated on something else. I didn't need her smelling my arousal. Where did that other cop go?

"What are you doing here?" She asked casually, as she continued to search me.

I shrugged, "Mistakes happen. Wrong place at the wrong time."

She proceeded to ask personal questions and I answered them, trying not to give away too much but not to be impolite either.

When she was done, she took the cuffs off and switched them to more comfortable cuffs so that now I had better range. She led me to another area where I took a seat and the man behind the desk asked me questions about my health.

When I was done, I took a seat and waited for my name to be called. I looked around the room and saw men and women look at me with lust in their eyes. Oh no. Here we go again.

_15 minutes later…_

The room was practically empty. It would have been full if police officers hadn't moved so many people away from me. My looks were too much of a distraction for everyone and they weren't very cooperative. The women gave me the most trouble, badgering me with questions, flattering me, complimenting me, asking me out.

* * *

><p>When I got out, I was relieved. I decided that I was going to leave this place and start over. I made a mental list of all the things I had to do before I moved away. I knew exactly where I was going.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Washington:<em>

I arrived at the airport and had to take a cab to Forks. I had already had a place to stay. My ancestors owned land and my grandparents had built a mansion that was passed down to me over the years.

When I told the cab driver where I wanted to go, he seemed reluctant at first. But when I told them I would pay him extra, he didn't give it a second thought. It took us a few hours but we arrived late at night.

I unnecessarily stretched my muscles. "I appreciate you driving all this way, sir. It couldn't have been easy for you." I said, getting my things out.

"It was no trouble." He said, admiring through lidded eyes. I gave him the money and when I thought he was going to leave he asked me if I needed help with getting my things in to which I politely declined.

When he was out of eyesight, I picked up my heavy luggage with much ease and went up to my mansion. I got my key out and turned the lock. I opened the wooded door, the door creaked in protest.

The place was completely empty. It certainly needed cleaning up and repairing to do. I closed and locked the door and set my things down. As it hit the wooden floor, it echoed loudly throughout the mansion.

I slowly looked around the place. The place was so empty that with each movement I made, it was so loud it was like it was screaming. I stopped moving and I heard wild animals outside. I smiled; I was relieved this place was deep into the woods.

I got out my sleeping bag and settled in. It wasn't until now that I realized it may not have been the smartest move to come here so unprepared. The hard floor didn't help matters.

* * *

><p>I woke up and took a shower, getting ready for the day. I was very thankful that I had running water. When I was ready, I went to the car dealer grocery, hardware and furniture stores. It didn't take long for my place to be full. I spent the entire week getting my place ready and settled. I decided it was decent enough so that I could take some time off and get ready to enroll in school.<p>

* * *

><p>I got into my Lexus and drove to Forks High. When I got there, it was deserted which would be expected since it was Sunday. I walked into the Office and got myself enrolled in. I was happy that I was making head way. It felt like it was taking forever.<p>

I went home and went to bed.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off and I hit the snooze button. I must have hit it several times before I realized that I needed to get to school. I jerked the blankets off me and hurriedly got ready. 'Why was the snooze button ever invented? There was no point in it. If that's the time you want to wake up, that's the time you should get up.' I thought to myself.<p>

I got into the shower, ate, brushed my teeth and headed to school in record time. I sped the whole way and was thankful that I didn't get caught.

I went to my classes and not to my surprise, I was hit on by, I can only guess half the student population. Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but that's what it felt like. It was now lunch time and I was too eager to go to get away from all the people.

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's POV:<em>

My family and I were walking to lunch and I became increasingly frustrated by everyone talking about the 'new girl'. I heard from my fellow classmates that her name was Isabella. I have yet to see her but I was already annoyed. Have people have nothing better to do than to talk about someone else. Do they really have to center their lives around one person? Humans never cease to amaze me.

Edward scoffed, "Calm down Rosalie. They're teenagers and it's Forks. There's not much going on. Anything is better than talking about assignments." Edward turned his attention to the others, "Have anyone of you had Isabella in any of your classes yet?"

Did he do this just to annoy me?

He looked at me and shook his head no. I opened the door and heard everyone say no.

We went and got our fake meals and sat down at our usual table. I heard someone whisper, "That's her." I looked up and saw a young man point in a direction. I followed his direction and saw a beautiful brunette woman sitting at the table, eating.

I couldn't help but study her. She had long dark brown hair that reached to the end of her shoulder blades, fair silky smooth skin. She wore dark blue jeans, black boots, and a white stylish spaghetti strap top. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I took notice how she gave out the vibe of not to bother her.

"Do you hear that?" Jasper asked us.

I looked at him to elaborate. "Her heartbeat?"

Everyone focused on Isabella. "I don't hear anything." Emmett said

"That's the point." Edward said.

My eyes widened, she didn't have a heartbeat. She must not be human.

I froze as I saw Isabella turned her gaze onto us. She seemed to be studying us.

"Can she hear us?" Alice asked under breath. I almost didn't catch it. Isabella turned her attention back to her food.

We silently agreed to go outside to continue the conversation. When all of us were out, Edward was the first one to speak, "So? Any ideas?" He asked

"She's not human, as we all established." Jasper said

"Another vampire?" I asked

Alice shook her head, "She ate human food. I don't know any vampire that can handle that. Plus, her eyes were brown, nor does her blood seem very appealing."

"Any theories?" Emmett asked

When no one said anything, Edward sighed, "I'll call Carlisle and if anyone has her in class, try to subtly find out what she is."

"Sounds good." Emmett said.

Jasper held out his arm to Alice which she took and we all went back to the cafeteria except for Edward, who was calling Carlisle.

When we stepped inside, Isabella was nowhere to be found.

"This could be bad." Emmett said.

Fear welled up in me. We had no idea what she was or how powerful. We didn't even know if she was a threat to us. As the seconds went by, I became more and more anxious. The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I tried to calm my body down, the more anxious I was the more mistakes I could make.

My family and I continued onto our classes. None of us has seen Isabella yet. That all changed when I walked into my last class, History.

There, in the back, sat Isabella, looking troubled. I squashed down my fear and walked toward her to sit down next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's POV:<em>

I managed to avoid the beautiful family that I saw at lunch. Something about them was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. I remember that my fear grew as it appeared that they weren't human. Not that I was one to talk. I was severely outnumbered and I had no idea what their intentions were. They were powerful enough to hear that my heart didn't beat. I was torn between curiosity and fear. I wanted to know what they were. Were there more of them? Exactly how many are there?

One thing that stuck out was the blond. She looked so familiar. I spent a good amount of time trying to remember if I saw her somewhere. I knew it was unlikely but it was driving me crazy.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. My body froze as I recognized the woman from the cafeteria. I guess I couldn't be let off that easily.

I felt my face turn to a frown when she sat next to me. I looked around and the room was still half empty. Out of all the seats she could've picked, she decided on the one next to mine. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt like I was sitting next to a block of ice and I don't mean just metaphorically.

I couldn't help but look at her. My eyes widened as I saw the look in her eyes. It looked like she had a look of pure hate in her honey brown eyes. What did I do?

"Hello. My name is Rosalie. You're Isabella Swan, right?" She asked, holding out her hand.

I took it, "That's correct." I barely managed to suppress a yelp of surprise. Her hand was ice cold.

"Your hand is so warm." She said in a tone that seemed like she was surprised.

I nodded. What was I suppose to say? I looked at the clock and I have never been more eager for class to start.

"Where are you from?" Rosalie asked

"Um…I move around a lot. I came from California." I said

"That's one of the sunniest places. Why would you trade that for here? Do you not like the sun?" She asked

I shrugged; I did my best to be casual about it. "It's alright."

I was relieved to see that more students filed in and the teacher began the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'm interested in how you think of this so far. At first this will start off slow and then pick up.<strong>

**Also, I have another story that is Rosalie/Bella. In that one, Bella is a Lycan. If you are interested, keep watch of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! **

**Note: Isabella is not a lycan or a shapeshifter in this one. Sorry for the confusion. The one I was talking about in the other chapter hasn't been written yet.**

**Also, I'm currently working on my other story, 'Bella Auditore da Firenze'.**

**Chapter 2**

_Isabella's POV:_

I did my best to concentrate on the teacher but it was very difficult because I saw and felt Rosalie's eyes on me every so often. I'll admit that I was having a rough time keeping my eyes off her as well. She was just so beautiful, I couldn't get over it. She looked like an angel. I mentally told myself to back off; that she was trouble. Unfortunately, my heart had other plans. Plus, it was really bugging me, I _know_ I have seen her before. I believe it was a very long time ago, before she was even born. So, I don't really know her right?

Rosalie leaned toward me, "How come you decided to move here?" She whispered

I looked at her, "You want to have a casual chat during the Boxer Rebellion lesson?"

Her eyes narrowed. _Shit. _She looks scary when she does that. Considering what I am, that's saying something.

"I'm just being friendly." She said.

I did my best not to laugh from the angry expression on her face. "My apologies. I just think there is a better time to discuss this." I whispered, careful for the teacher not to see.

"After school then?" She asked impatiently.

I mentally kicked myself when I realized that I gave her the impression of giving her a invitation to my personal life. I had to think of a way to get out of this.

I shook my head, "I will be busy. I have a lot of homework and need time to catch up. Plus, I'm still moving in and unpacking." I was a good liar.

"I can help you unpack." She said. Apparently not good enough.

"No disrespect- I just like things in a certain way-" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Miss Swan. I understand that you are new and are trying to make friends," My eye twitched. "but it would be wise if you paid attention. You are behind enough as it is."

How did he know where I'm at? I know more history then he does. Heck, I was around during this time. "With all due respect, sir, I know this by heart." There was a chorus of 'oohhs'. The students thought I was challenging him.

"Really?" He asked, skeptically. This sucks, I thought he was a nice guy in the beginning.

I nodded. The jock that was sleeping with his head down was now sitting up, his attention was now on us. At the corner of my eye, I see Rosalie watching me intently, studying my every move. She seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Well then, Miss Swan. Perhaps you can tell me where the Boxer Rebellion took place?" He asked.

Was he serious? I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or serious. If he was, I considered that to be a huge insult. I felt anger boil inside me. I took a deep breath and said "China, sir."

He smirked, "How did it get the name Boxer Rebellion?"

"A little before 1900, peasants in China up north got together and formed a secret society called "Righteous and Harmonious Fists, a.k.a 'boxers' by the press." The people in the society boxed and did calisthenic rituals. The people were under the false impression that by doing these rituals, bullets could not harm them. "

He seemed a bit taken aback and I was pleased with the results. I know history better than him. I've _lived_ through it. I'm _ancient_.

He proceeded to quiz me for a long time. He asked me both easy and very detailed questions that I knew no other student could answer. It would've been too difficult for them. Finally, he asked another easy one, "When did the Boxer Rebellion begin?" He asked. He _still_ wanted to challenge me? The more he goes on, the more it's making him look bad.

"November 2, 1899 and it lasted until September 7, 1901." I answered.

He grinned and pointed, "Wrong! It started in 1900."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "I'm pretty sure it was in 1899." The students never broke their gaze at us. They were eager to see who would win this. I looked to Rosalie and she had a look I couldn't describe. She seemed to have a mixture of admiration, irritation and something else. Whether it was good or not, I wasn't sure. It may have been both.

The teacher seemed to be thinking before he went to his desk and flipped a few pages back, looking for the answer. I knew that I was right when I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't comment on me being right, he just said, "Next time, look up at me so I know you're paying attention. Give other students the courtesy of learning and not have to fight to hear me with you speaking."

I smirked; I was whispering too low for anyone to hear. Rosalie may have had a hard time hearing me. The only reason why I was caught was because he saw me talking. I guess he wanted to salvage what little pride he had left.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Rosalie and I paid attention to the instructor…at least I was _pretending._

At the end of the lecture, he gave us an assignment. I was done too quickly for the teacher's liking. Some students seemed pissed that I didn't need the book to answer the questions. What do you expect? I was in the middle of it. I remember it like it was just hours ago. I remember dodging the weapons and people; everything was so chaotic.

"Miss Swan?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the teacher he was standing on my left and handed me a slip. "Go see the principal." He said a little too loudly, causing everyone to look at us.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you do not comply, I will be forced to have security escort you out." He said, sitting at his desk.

"On what grounds?" I asked, my use of old language peaking.

"Insubordination." He answered.

I laughed, "What?" I was in disbelief.

"Get out now." He said, calmly.

What choice did I have? I can't hurt him, it would be morally wrong. No matter how much I wish I could. I looked at the clock. Class would end in ten minutes. As I got up, the chair made a loud scraping sound. I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I looked at Rosalie who seemed to have a look of sympathy but was quickly wiped away. I looked at the slip and realized he must've still been pissed at me.

I walked over and leaned in so that only he could hear me, "Whatever makes you feel better. Really, grow up." I said with a smirk. I didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the classroom, my boots echoed with each step. I let the door slam shut and walked to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>When I reached his office, there was a separate room and the receptionist asked me for my name and told me to wait there. She seemed a bit irritated and I had to suppress a smile.<p>

The room was almost full. It was mostly filled with males but it seemed that the females had their share as well.

I sighed inwardly when I saw that I had no choice but to sit next to a human. I walked to a seat and sat down next to a pretty redhead. She held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Kayla."

"Isabella." I said, taking it.

We all sat in silence before the redhead turned to me and asked, "So, what are you in here for?" I heard the group chuckling.

I turned my head to her carelessly. "All I did was correct my teacher." I said.

"Which one?" She asked, curious.

"Mr. Schnider, I believe." I said

I saw the redhead's eyes widened and heard a collection of gasps and had a look of confusion on my face. "What?" I asked.

"You talked back to Mr. Schnider?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "He was wrong."

"No one corrects him. Everyone is too afraid to." A guy at the corner said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You must be new here." A tall blond guy said.

"What's going on? Why is everyone afraid of him?" I asked

Kayla shrugged, "Take your pick. There's the fact that if you give him any grief, he will make your life miserable…and not just in school but your everyday life. Then there are rumors that he is a cannibal. The list just goes on and on."

I looked at her and she seemed to believe everything.

She leaned in close to me and I could see her inhaling my scent. That's just weird when humans do it.

"If I were you, I would just apologize profusely and hope he isn't upset anymore." She said.

I smirked, "I'm not afraid. Some things are scarier than him…like me for one. Besides, he really was wrong. The man is too confident and arrogant. Taking him down a few notches will be good for him."

She had a look of fright, "Either you are really are brave or very stupid. I'm really rooting that you are strong and smart as you think you are. I really don't want to read the morning newspaper to find out you went missing or that they found your body." Her eyes roamed over me body. "A beauty like that would be a shame to go to waste."

I heard heartbeats pick up and I looked around us and found the guys salivating and staring openly at us. They could at least be discreet about it. Wow.

It's times like these where I miss the 'gentlemen' from my days. They would at least act civil and not animalistic. Then again, look who's talking. I smirked.

I stared her down. I heard movement and voices in the room. "It's your turn." I said.

On cue, the door opened and the principal called Kayla's name. Kayla whipped her head to me, "How did you know?" She asked, astonished.

I smirked, "I told you. I'm scarier."

I saw the crush she had for me in her eyes evaporate before my eyes. She was now afraid. I could smell the fear on her. Mission accomplished. I didn't want anyone to befriend me despite how lonely I was. They were safer being away from me.

After ten minutes, Kayla walked out. She stopped and stared at me before heading out.

* * *

><p>I waited, and waited, and waited. The room was slowly getting empty. I checked the clock every now and then. I was aggravated that I would miss a couple classes. It doesn't leave a very good first impression. Why was this taking so long?<p>

Finally, my name was called. I see the principal look down at his file. He looked surprised before asking, "Isabella Swan. You're new here?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good start." He said sarcastically and motioned me to go in his office. "Have a seat." He said, closing the door behind us. I always hated when people do that. It felt like they were planning something vicious.

The principal sat at his desk, "What did you do?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean? You automatically take the teacher's side?"

He sighed, "Look, I'm tired and am not in the mood for these games. Now, I didn't say you were guilty. I just asked, what did you do?"

"All I did was correct him?" I said.

"Who is your teacher?" He asked.

"Mr. Schnider." I said.

He looked up at me with a look of…I'm not sure.

"Mr. Schnider?" He asked.

I nodded, "He got dates wrong in history class and I was just helping him out. Wouldn't want the students to be taught wrong."

I could see his temper was flaring and decided to diminish it. I got up and walked to him and stared into his eyes. He looked ready to yell. "You will not get angry. You will calm down and let me off with a warning."

His pupils grew large. "I'm not angry." Don't correct Mr. Schnider again or I will be forced to give you a detention. He said, hypnotized.

I heard footsteps and the door click open. An attractive slim, blond woman walked in and took our positions in. She seemed taken back. My hands were on the principals table and my face was near the principal's. I wonder if she thought I was going to kiss him.

"S-Sorry to interrupt but there is another student named Emmett Cullen here. I'm not sure what he did but this is his first time getting into trouble." She said, laying down the file on his desk.

I leaned back and saw the principal shake it off. "Thank you Tiffany." He said

Tiffany smiled and turned to me, a look of jealousy crossed her face before leaving.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

He looked to me and nodded, "Yes."

"Have a good day, sir." I said and went out.

I closed the door behind me and saw a big man with large muscles spinning quarters on the table in the waiting room. He must be the one they call Emmett. He was the only one in the room.

I saw Tiffany typing on the computer behind her desk and decided to go to her. "Hey. Not to sound nosy or anything but is the principal your boyfriend? You seemed a little upset."

She looked at me incredulously before bursting out laughing. "No sweetheart. He is not my type."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. My apologies." I said. I went to leave but she stopped me.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Isabella." I said.

"Isabella what?" She countered.

I paused for a moment, "Isabella Swan."

She smiled and my stomach flipped and not in a good way. At the risk of sounding conceited, I believed I just gained another admirer. I smiled back and walked away.

I saw Emmett flip a quarter and try to get it in a paper cup. When it missed, he threw his fist onto the table. "Damn it!" I heard the table crack under pressure and he looked at me. "Cheap ass table." He said


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Also, if my story offends you in some way, I apologize profusely. That is not my intention.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

I walked down the hall and passed by a couple of ladies.

They rushed to me and asked, "We are doing a survey for school. Given the opportunity, would you take a ride in a hearse?"

I looked at them as if they were crazy. What kind of a question was that? I decided to fight fire with fire.

I pretended to think about is before saying, "Maybe, as long as I'm not the passenger." I joked.

The ladies looked at me with shock. I smiled and proceeded on my way.

I went to my car and got my key out. As I was unlocking it, I stopped. My back felt a little heavy; it was the feeling of being watched. I looked around and Rosalie leaning against the wall with her arms folded. It was obvious she was watching me.

I was immediately on guard. Her posture looked relaxed but I could tell she wasn't. I couldn't make out her facial expressions, it was too dark. I felt uneasy but I met her gaze head on. It felt like we were challenging each other.

I decided to test the waters. I put my key back in my pocket and walked towards Rosalie. I was halfway there before Emmett came around the corner and stood by Rosalie. My body tensed. He was clearly in protective mode. No, there were clearly not humans. Emmett had a look in his eyes that dared me to come closer.

I took the threat seriously and took a step back. There are some things that even I can't fight. Whether this was one of them, I didn't know. I know that I wasn't invincible, despite my eternity of living.

I walked back to my car, got in and drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's POV:<em>

When Isabella was gone, I turned to Emmett, "Thanks but I didn't need your help."

Emmett looked down at me and smiled, "I know you can handle yourself. I just wanted to make it easier on you."

"Have you figured out anything more about her?" He asked as we were walking to the car.

I shook my head, "Not really. I tried to get her to agree to meet me alone somewhere, sometime but it didn't take. She ended up getting sent out."

"What did you do?" He asked, annoyed.

I looked at him offended, "Why do you assume I got her in trouble? Mr. Schnider-"

Emmett held up his hand, "Stop. I already know what happened."

I chuckled, knowing that Emmett got a few run-ins and arguments with him.

We got in the car and followed the rest of our family home. When we arrived, everyone flashed inside the house.

"Esme! We think there is a new threat in town. I just hope we don't have to kill her." Emmett called.

Esme ran around the corner with an angry look on her face. She brought her finger up in a shushing motion. We instantly stopped and kept quite.

Then, a tall woman emerged from around the corner. She had wavy honey brown hair with blond highlights that reached to the end of her shoulder blades, brown eyes, and light tan skin with a slim figure. She wore a white top with a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots.

I looked to Emmett who was biting his lip, fearing what he had done. I could tell he was trying to come up with a way out and explain what he just said.

Esme turned to the woman with a smile, "I apologize for my son's outburst. He has a sick sense of humor and he can be a little dramatic."

The woman smiled, "It's not a problem. Boys will be boys."

Esme looked at us and gestured to the woman, "This is Julia Johnson. She interested in the design of a house I created."

Emmett looked down and smiled sheepishly.

Esme looked at him briefly before turning and grabbing papers off the counter and giving it to Julia. "I hope these will come in handy."

Julia took them and smiled, "They will. Thank you."

When Julia left, we were relieved. Emmett walked to Esme and apologized.

"It is alright, Emmett. Just please be more careful. I can't believe you didn't realize there was a human in the house." She said

Emmett shrugged, "I had a lot on my mind, hardly any human comes here, and I felt like I would burst if I didn't tell you."

Esme smiled, "What is it?"

"There's someone new in town and she isn't human." Edward said.

Emmett looked at Edward with fury, "I wanted to tell her!"

Edward looked at Emmett incredulously, "It's not good news!"

"I never have anything exciting to say after a school day." He said.

Edward shook his head, "Fine, you can tell her the rest."

Emmett turned to Esme, "Well, she's new in town-"

"To which I've already said." Edward said.

"Who's telling the story here?" Emmett snapped.

He turned his attention back to Esme, "She's new in town and she doesn't have a heartbeat. She has brown eyes and eats lunch in the cafeteria."

Esme looked confused, "Why is that part significant?"

Emmett shrugged, "No one eats the school lunch. That's not all, tell her, Rosie."

Esme's eyes look to me, waiting.

"I had her in my history class. She knew more history than the teacher. She was so confident. It leads me to believe she has been around for a while." I said.

"In the school parking lot, she had a predatory look. She was starting to approach Rosalie but backed off when she saw me. I think I put fear into her." He said proudly.

"So, she is a threat?" Esme asked.

We all shrugged.

"We don't know for sure. Our guard will be up until we know otherwise. I think we should treat it as if she is, just to be safe." Jasper said.

"When is Carlisle getting home?" Alice asked.

"He will try to come home early, hopefully soon." She said.

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV:<em>

A group of women were sitting at a table, arguing.

A woman in a cream dress spoke over the loud women. "Please, ladies! Calm down; one at a time. We can't hear each other."

A woman in red spoke first, "It's falling apart. Isabella will find out soon if we don't step in and take over."

"She will surely be furious if she finds out what we did." Another woman said.

"She will not be kind to us either." An older woman said.

"Then we won't let her find out." The woman in the cream dress said.

"She somehow always manages to find a way." The woman in red said. "Perhaps we've underestimated her."

The woman in red snorted, "It would be a walk in the park compared to what Rosalie will do to us."She started drumming her fingers on the table. "We will all have violent deaths at the hands of Rosalie."

The woman in red looked to the woman in the cream dress, "You are out leader, Mira. How do we stop this?"

Mira looked to her, "If Rosalie or Isabella manages to find out, we-"

"Will kill them before they kill us?" The woman in red asked.

Mira shook her head, "No, Lecritia. We will deal with it then. Right now, Isabella doesn't even know we exist. I prefer to keep it that way."

"So that's it? We are just going to hope for the best?" Lecritia asked. She shook her head in disbelief, "The spell is wearing off. We need something stronger. Rosalie's strength of love is something we underestimated. Perhaps they really are meant for each other." She said, lying back.

"If we try to make the spell stronger, it is possible it will backfire. I'm not willing to take that risk." Mira said.

Lecritia looked to Mira, "So, we're screwed?" She asked casually.

Mira sighed, "Unless something goes our way for a change, yes."

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's POV:<em>

I was driving home, still lost in thought of Rosalie. I _know_ I have seen her before. Everything inside me was telling me so, especially my heart.

I was frustrated beyond belief of being obsessed with her. It would bug me for eternity if I didn't find out. A part of me wanted to run up to her and ask her straight up. Luckily, I decided against it in time.

My car made a strange noise. I could tell it was going to give out soon. I looked at the gas monitor and saw that it was almost empty. "You got to be kidding me." I said out loud before pulling to the side of the road.

I turned off the ignition and popped the hood before getting out of the car. I lifted the hood and looked down. There was metal, wires and plastic everywhere. Me being very old, I had no idea what I was looking at. In my day, I traveled by carriage. I huffed and let the hood drop.

I walked down the street and heard a teenage couple arguing. The lady threw her arms down "No! I told you, my dad already thinks there is something going on between us."

The guy huffed, "It's perfectly natural. People do it all the time. I'm sure your parents are doing it a lot."

I smirked, that is not a good way to sway her his way.

The lady rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face, "That does not help your case. Besides, I don't want my father catching us in the act of making love."

"Exactly! We would be making love. It is a celebration of our love for another." He said.

I leaned in to the couple and said, "Maybe the next time you are hiding in the closet without your clothes on, you can get out and explain it to her father."

The lady chuckled while the guy looked at me irritably. They guy looked to his girlfriend and she laughed harder, "Oh come on, Mich. Have a sense of humor."

I continued walking down the street until I found a gas station. I bought a gas can and filled it up. A couple of men asked if I wanted them to walk me to my car. I politely refused, guessing what was on their minds.

When I filled the car, I went home and found a red rose and a note on my doorstep. I picked it up and the font was in cursive in red letters.

_Hello lover. I finally found you. I came by and saw you weren't here. Make this easier and stop hiding from me. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Huntress xoxo_

I looked around me before crumpling the note. This woman was sick. She's playing mind games with me. What's worse, she found me, and too quickly I might add. She was getting better.

A part of me flinched when I told myself I deserved it. I imagined this was what my victims felt like. I then felt suffocated by remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you for your reviews. I really enjoy them.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**In the next chapter, it's going to be a little more for adults. I will post the 'lesser' version on here and the more adult one on livejournal. I will let you know where it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**I have decided to post the original version on here, but **_**please read at your own risk. **_**This chapter will contain memories from Isabella's past. There will be torture. So, a warning to everyone who doesn't like that sort of thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

_April 1933_

I was at a friend's house, sitting on a chair next to a fireplace. As I was sipping wine and listening to my friend, Gabrielle tells me about her little nephew, the front door opened.

Her husband walks in with a newspaper in hand. "Morning, darling." He said, taking off his hat and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I want you two to be careful. A group of rapists is on the loose. Please don't wonder out in the streets too late." He set the newspaper down on the coffee table before us and left the room.

I looked at it for a brief moment before picking it up. The headline read, **"Five Rapists on the Loose."**I read through some more and it said that the men raped a young woman and took her. No one knows the identity of the woman but there were witnesses that said she was beaten. Investigators examined the scene and believe that the woman is dead, judging by the amount of blood that was spilled on the concrete.

Witnesses described the men as tall, well dressed, four of the men had black hair, one blond, two were wearing hat, and they seemed to be heavily intoxicated as they had bottles in their hands and were laughing obnoxiously.

I was consumed with rage. "A very sad thing to happen. I will never understand what motivates a men to do such sick things." Gabrielle's soft voice said.

I looked at her and set the paper down. I shook my head, "You never know what is truly going on in someone's mind." I said, leaving the secret double meaning unexplained.

"I hope she is brought justice, if not for her, for her beloved family." Gabrielle said.

I nodded absently, "They will get their own. The woman's death will not go unpunished."

I got up and set the wine glass down, "I should go. It's getting late."

I walked to my car and drove to the general area where the paper said the event took place. I stopped the car when I smelled blood. I got out and tracked the scent. It took me a while to track all five men but I managed. I wrote down their addresses and broke into their homes, kidnapping them.

I brought them each to my house. At the time, I only had for apprehended. I left them men gagged and tied up, sitting in chairs.

When I reached the last man at his house, he was sleeping. He had long black hair, a mustache, and a light beard and he was still wearing his suit. I smelled the woman's scent all over him. It enraged me further.

I grabbed him, rudely awakening him from his sleep. Before he could scream, I gagged him and brought him to my house with the others.

All five men were aligned in chairs, gagged, moaning, trying to untie themselves, and trying to scream. I walked around them, trying to think of something.

I smiled and held up my hands, silently telling them to stop making noise so they could hear me.

"Listen. I know what you did and I think it is despicable. Don't you think there should be some consequences?" I asked

They all shook their heads violently. I laughed, "Well I do." I looked into each of their eyes, "Now. You will not scream, or try to run away, you will just obey my every command." I said. I watched their pupils grow, signaling they are under my complete control.

I untied and ungaged them. "I'm in the mood for music. Let's go." I said. I made sure they were all dressed in suits before heading out. I doubted we would be let in, if we looked anything but dressed up.

They all looked completely confused but followed me down the street to the theater.

"This is my favorite place to go to." I said, motioning them to sit down. We were at the very top, isolated so that no one could witness what I had planned.

I looked at the men and saw that they were frightened beyond belief. "Why can't aren't we able to run?" One man asked.

I looked to him, "Because I won't allow it and what I say, goes."

"But we physically can't!" Another man said. His tone was laced with fear and anger.

I smirked, "It's a terrible feeling, isn't it? Not being in control? Imagine what that woman felt when you did those awful things to her."

Another man rocked forward in his seat, looking at me, "We didn't-"

I held up a finger, "Shush. Don't try to deny it. I can tell when you are lying. I'm not what you think I am. There is no escape from my grasp. The only thing you can do now is endure."

I sat there for a moment before looking at them, "Do any of you have a watch?"

They looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head, "No matter. I'm sure it will start soon. The arts are so underappreciated. I love it all; music art, theater, the whole works. It is truly breathtaking." I said.

"What are you going to do to us?" The blond man asked, not paying attention to me.

"Did you tell the woman what you would do?" I looked to them and saw that they had a blank expression. "I guess you won't either."

"So you are going to do everything we did to her, to us?" He asked.

I smiled, "Now you admit it. In any case, no. Not exactly. You'll see."

The curtains opened, signaling the start. The theater clapped before the performance began. The performers started playing their music and I reveled in it and took a sip of wine before saying, "Let's get started."

I took out a piece of paper from my purse. "I took the liberty of writing down what you did to that woman. Let's see. The first thing that's on the list is that you beat her." I looked up at them and saw that their eyes widen.

"Hmm. How do I choose which one of you?" I wracked my brain up and said, "I know. I have dice with me. I will think of a number and each of you will roll. Whichever two rolls the closest, is the unlucky fellow. "Let's begin." I got out two dice and handed it the man next to me. "We'll start with you."

He stared at it and I had to tell him to roll again before he did. He rolled a seven. "Okay, pass it to the man next to you and so on." He looked into my eyes trying to see if he was close to the number I was thinking of. When he couldn't figure it out, he passed it.

The next man rolled an eleven. He did the same thing, trying to read my expression before passing it to the blond man.

The blond man a five and passed it on.

The man rolled a four and passed it to the last man who rolled an eight. He looked at me and I just stared at the dice. "Uh oh. Dead on. The number I was thinking about was eight. Who was the one that rolled a seven? Was it you?" I asked pointing.

He shook his head vigorously. "I rolled an eleven." He said shakily.

I cocked my head, telling him I didn't believe him.

"I rolled an eleven!" Another man said.

I smirked, "You don't really know who your friends are until they are put to a test." I looked at the men, "Stand here." I said, pointing to the other side of me. They shakily got up and sat in the seats.

I picked up my bag and got out a hammer. I pointed to the man who rolled an eight. "You rolled an eight so you will suffer the pain." I turned to the other guy, "Luckily, you didn't but you rolled a seven which means, you will be the one administering." I handed him the hammer.

I looked to the man who rolled an eight, "Please place your hands on the desk." He did as we was told, whimpering with fear.

I looked to the other man, "Slam the hammer on your friend's fingers one at a time." I looked in the other man's eyes, "No screaming or complaining. People are trying to enjoy the show." I said gesturing to the stage.

I nodded to the other man, telling him to start. By the time he finished, the other man was clutching his hands, whimpering. His friends looked at him with fear as to what was next.

A waiter came up to us, "Any food or beverages for you?" He whispered.

"Yes, wine, please." I said

I looked at the list, "Next, you broke her wrists." They all looked at me with horrified expressions. I gave the dice to the same man, "Go ahead."

I could tell he was trying to break my compulsion but it was no use. He couldn't. He rolled and so on. I looked to the blond man, "You're turn." I patted the seat next to me.

He reluctantly got up and sat down next to me. "I seriously doubt any of your friends have the strength to do it the way I want t so I will take this one." I held out my hand, "Give me your hands." I said, casually.

He placed both hands in mine. I maneuvered my body so I was facing him. "Same rules apply to you. No screaming or complaining."

I pressed my thumbs on his wrists and twisted it all the way around slowly. I heard the sound of bones cracking and crunching together in protest. I looked up at the blond man and saw he had tears falling from his eyes. He whimpered in pain but it was muffled by the loud music. I let go and told him to go back to his seat.

The waiter came back and gave me what I ordered. I thanked him and we left.

"I think I will skip the dice. It's taking too long and I want to get back to enjoying the show. All of you will have this punishment."

They tried to scream but they couldn't under my compulsion.

I grabbed my paper, "It says here you cut her."

I grabbed the wine bottle and poured the wine out, leaving just the empty bottle. I broke the bottle so that there was a big jagged piece. It was razor sharp. "I'll start with you, you, you, you and then you." I said pointing.

"Shame, the carpet will be stained with your blood." I said.

I motioned for the first guy to stand up in front of me. "Remove your pants and underwear."

His eyes widened, "Why?"

"I'm going to make sure that you never do this again…by removing the problem." I said, gesturing to his crotch.

He looked down and started to cry, "Please don't do this. Please don't do this."

I looked at him, "I imagined that you heard that a lot from her. _Please, don't, stop. _You torturing her was a game more than anything else. A desire to fulfill your needs. You and your friends were ruthless, you became her living nightmare and you and your friends delighted in her agony, her pain, her suffering. You and your friends didn't show a shred of decency or mercy. This is why I am doing this. You will feel what it felt like for her, what she went through and know the pain of what it feels like to have your choices and your life taken away against your will._"_

"I am sorry! I will never do it again. I was drunk. I had no control when I was drunk." He said sobbing.

I shook my head, "Who made you drink? Did someone stuff it down your throat? No, it was you. You chose to drink; therefore, you chose everything that follows. You cannot change my mind. I do not believe you when you say that you will never do it again."

The music ended and the next event was opera.

"Take it off." I said.

He cried harder and did as I told. I castrated him and his friends. Blood spewed everywhere. I was covered with the men's blood. It was all over the seats, my dress, my face and floor. The men's bodies were lying carelessly around me.

The opera was still going. I took a sip of wine and knelt down.

I looked at the last man I castrated and killed. I picked him up to sit him on the chair. His body left my grip, leaving me holding his suit jacket. I looked at the tag and the name read, **Royce King II**.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for air; my face and body was covered in sweat. I looked every which way, not knowing what was going on or where I was. I came to realize that I was at home in bed. I switched on the light beside my bed.<p>

I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water before going back to bed. _'Who is Royce King II'?_


End file.
